As a conventional spectroscopy module, Patent Document 1 has disclosed, for example, that which is provided with a light-transmitting supporting body, an incident slit portion which makes light incident into the supporting body, a concave diffraction grating for dispersing the light made incident into the supporting body to reflect the light and a diode for detecting the light dispersed and reflected by the concave diffraction grating.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 3119917